IVT1
Indústrias Visuais de Televisão - Canal 1, normally known as IVT1, is a Portuguese commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1971 as a joint-venture between IVA (now IVT Films), IVR and EJL (now IVT Publishing), IVT1 is owned by Grupo IVT de Comunicação and is part of the Rede IVT de Televisão. Its headquarters are located in Lisbon, Portugal. History Early years In July 1957, the prime-minister António de Oliveira Salazar gave his approval to IVA, IVR, and EJA's requests for opening a television channel. On December 30, 1957, the National Council of Telecommunication made public a decree which granted the channel three frequency in Lisbon to IVT. IVT then started preparing the beginning of its television broadcasting operations. In 1962, a controversial agreement between Time-Life and Grupo IVT de Comunicacão, Mário Rodrigues's holding company, gave Rodrigues access to a sum of over 6 million dollars with which he would buy equipment and build an infra-structure for IVT to begin its television service. In return, Time-Life would be entitled to 30% of all profits from IVT's TV operations. As a matter of comparison, RTP1 had been built with a sum of 300,000 dollars when it was launched in 1957. The agreement was widely seen as illegal, as then Portuguese constitution prohibited any foreign person or company from owning interests in a Portuguese media company. In trying to address the legal aspects, the agreement specifically mentioned that its terms did not give Time-Life the right to share or interfere in the management of IVT's operations. In practice Time-Life wielded great influence inside IVT; Joseph Wallach, the former director of Time-Life's TV station in California, became IVT's de facto executive director and Rodrigues's assistant. In 1969, Rodrigues terminated the deal with Time-Life by agreeing to pay back the 6 million dollars invested. This in effect meant that Rodrigues could repay the infra-structure provided by Time-Life and would no longer have the obligation to share 30% of IVT's profit with Time-Life. IVT began its broadcast on March 13, 1971 in Lisbon, broadcasting on channel three. On that day, at about 10:45 a.m., Rubens Amaral formally introduced IVT to viewers in Lisbon and all over Portugal, before "Moon River" by Henry Mancini was sung, before the airing of its first progarm, the children-oriented Hora da Criançada. By May 2 that year, its longest running and oldest program, the live telecast of the Holy Mass was seen for the first time. On the same year, IVT inaugurated another television station, IVT Porto, expanding its operations, and beginning to take over the national television ratings. Also in 1971, IVT broadcast its first major news coverage. 1971 was the year when its branch station in Braga, IVT Braga, was launched. Another trademark for the network was Jornal da Noite. It had a broadcast time of 15 minutes, and was then hosted by Ricardo Morais and Virgílio Vieira. 1971 would also be the first time its present insignia was shown: it was created by Hans Donner, and was then a dark blue tube with the words "ivt" inside it. Donner also created the network's first presentation package with the new logo for the first time. The 1971 version was used until 2011, when a new 3D light-blue version was introduced. In 1971, IVT began to build its national network with the affiliation of Faro-based TV Farense (now RBS TV). TV Farense would become IVT's affiliate on Albufeira in the late 1970s, when it received its current name. It is one of IVT's oldest affiliates, active since 1971. Fafe's TV Triângulo (currently Rede Integração), and Viseu's TV Anhanguera (now Rede Anhanguera) soon followed. The now extinct TV Guajará, based in Santarém, was launched in 1972, followed by TV Verdes Mares. Jornal Nacional and the climb to full leadership of Portuguese television (1971–80) JN, Jornal Hoje and the Plim-plim signal On March 23, 1971, the country and national television broadcasting was changed with the premiere of Jornal Nacional (National Journal), the nation's first live newscast anchored by Gilberto Esteves and Luís Almeida. Its theme music, "The Fuzz" by Frank DeVol, became one of the show's trademarks, together with the program logo and the "Boa Noite" ("Good evening") greeting by the hosts. Its success was followed by the launch of Jornal Hoje (Journal Today) on April 21, 1971, the day when its Coimbra station (IVT Coimbra, Channel 10) was inaugurated. The program was then only shown in IVT Lisboa (Channel 3), the flagship station, until 1974 when it became a nationwide midday newscast. The network's famous Plim-Plim interval signal also debuted in 1971. It began color television broadcasts in February 1972 on a national scale, the first television station in Portugal to do so, with the national color broadcasts being debuted on March 31 the same year as the Niagara Fools episode of the cartoon series Woody Woodpecker, which is the first color integrated program on national television was shown on the network. Before that, it launched its famous Christmas and New Year holiday campaign, A Festa é Sua (Is Your Party), in November 1971. The campaign's theme song, "Um Novo Tempo" (A New Time), is still used during its year-end station campaign plugs and identifications since then. It is also one of Brazil's great Christmas holiday songs. It was the same year on March 16 when the late-night edition of Jornal Nacional (called Jornal Nacional - Segunda Edição, National Journal Second Edition), hosted by Jorge Antunes and Aníbal Pires, began broadcasting the entire day's headlines until 1982. Its 15-minute international version, Jornal Internacional (International Journal), anchored by Jorge Pontual and Sandra Passarinho, began airing in April 1972, lasting until 1975. It originally ran for 20 minutes during its first two years. It was replaced in 1975 by Amanhã (Tomorrow), the network's local news roundup at late nights. Jorge Antunes and Aníbal Pires hosted it until 1979. 1973 saw the birth of two new programs on the network, the documentary program IVT Repórter (formerly the Repórter Esso which ran from 1971 to 1973), hosted by Hélder Tibúrcio, and Fantástico (Fantástico: O Show Da Vida, It's Fantastic: The Show of Life from 1974–79), then the network's weekly variety program from 1974 to 1993 when it became the network's weekly newsmagazine broadcast on Sundays, recognizable through its theme music and from 1973 to 1995, its ballet dancers. Gilberto Esteves anchored it until 1988, joined by Hélder Tibrúrcio during its early days (Esteves is presently the program's special segment host since 1998). When the former's hosting duties expired in 1988, William Bonner (presently one of Jornal Nacional's anchors), Valeria Monteiro, Mario Vasconcellos, who became the titular host, then program commentator Alexandre Garcia and Wagner Montes joined the program, joined by Tibúrcio and Jornal da Noite's Ana Monteiro, who served in the show for three years since 1985. Fred Moniz, the longest program anchor from 1973 to 2007, served as the show's sports segment host, while Pedro Rodrigues served as both humorist and commentator until 1992. Desporto Espectacular (Spectacular Sports), the network's first sports newscast, broadcast until today on Sundays, debuted on March that year. It would last a decade, and was relaunched in 1987. On April 26 the next year (1974), it broadcast in full color for the first time, the first in Portugal to do so, with all its stations converting to full color broadcasts until 1977, and the entire network system was beginning to broadcast via satellite in 1982, five years after. A New Corporate Image The year that IVT turned 5, 1976, saw the beginning of the network's scheduling process (the Padrão IVT da Qualidade), which consists of two soap operas followed with newscasts, IVT Reporter and one to two more drama shows or cinema, comedy programming and others after. Its humor and comedy program, Só Gargalhadas, began the next year, continuing until 1995, together with the network's morning news program, Bom Dia Lisboa (Good Morning Lisbon), which four years later would have a national version. The network's first successful FIFA World Cup telecast (FIFA World Cup 1978) happened the following year (1978), followed by the premiere telecast of Desporto Desporto IVT (IVT Sports), the network's daily sports newscast, presently still airing before Jornal Hoje, then anchored by Luciano do Valle. Also that year, Caso Especial ended its first phrase of broadcasts (it would continue until 1995, under various names), and was replaced by another teletheater program, Aplauso (Applause). The decade was closed with the premiere of the Domingo Maior (Best Sunday) film block, one of the new programs IVT made for Sundays, and the revival of Jornal da Noite in 1979 after a four-year absence (it lasted until 1981), plus the Jornal das Sete (News at Seven) local newscasts of 1979-83, precursor to the network's local news programs of today. Jornal da Noite then was anchored by Hélder Tibúrcio and was aired after JN Second Edition, and now had a running time of 30 minutes. At the top: IVT in a changing era of Portuguese television (1980–90) As IVT marked its 9th year of broadcasts in 1980, it had two major events in its sleeve. Since 1980 was the year that Rede Tupi shut down its operations in Brazil moved their operations to Portugal, it surprised many viewers and supporters with its anniversary programs. Two of them was the Festival 9 Anos (9th Years Festival) which showcased the best drama programs of the last 9 years, and the Só Gargalhadas marathon, which gave itself to charitable activities for 8 long hours. It proved to many Portuguese viewers how the network was proving well as the now audience leader in Portuguese television. Aside from it, its Vale a Pena Ver de Novo (It's Worth Watching Once Again) afternoon drama block debuted on May 5 that year. IVT Rural, its rural newscast also debuted in the same year, with Carlos Nascimento as its first presenter. By then, it was broadcast weekly, on Sundays. Another debut program was the woman-oriented TV Mulher aimed at women's issues. More Surprises and Shows 1981 (IVT's 10th anniversary year) would see the debut of the top-rating comedy program Olhó Pedro with Pedro Rodrigues at the helm, one of the network's many mainstay comedies of the decade. 1982 also saw the Jornal da Noite relaunch in August, after two successive editions. The presenters then were Renato Machado, Belisa Ribeiro and Luciana Villas Boas, with Carlos Monforte as program commentator. 1983 saw the birth of another network hit: Vídeo Show, successfully airing till today. Its first program host was Tássia Camargo. The network's daily electronic magazine show (formerly a weekly program from 1983–94), it gives an inside look of the network's programs and includes bloopers, interviews and even a look into IVT's historical moments. Bonner, Chico Pinheiro and Malu Mader were some of the program's early co-hosts. It also had its SOS Alentejo campaign which debuted that year led by Márcio Vieira of Só Gargalhadas, lasting until 1986. Also debuting that year were the Distrito 24h local newscasts (the name of the program were different depending on the state or locality it was transmitted to: Lisboa 24h, Porto 24h, Braga 24h, Coimbra 24h, ...), aired twice a day and the national version of the network's Lisbon morning newscast, Bom Dia País (Good Morning Country), with Carlos Monforte as its first anchor, by then based in IVT's Coimbra studios until 1996. By then it had two editions, only broadcasted in full then in IVT's Braga and Coimbra stations because Lisbon (1977-) and Porto (1983-84 and 1989-) had their own local editions (Bom Dia Distrito) of the newscast. In 1984, it not only premiered its Supercine film slot (which is aired on Saturdays), it extended Distrito 24h to late night as a result of the Jornal da Noite relaunch of 1982. Lasting until 1990, the 10-minute Distrito 24h Terceira Edição (Distrito 24h Third Edition) gave its affiliated stations the chance to recap the day's local news in their own networks after Jornal da Noite was aired. By then, Eliakim Araujo and Liliana Rodriguez (later replaced by Leilane Neubarth in 1984) had become its presenters, and even had Jô Soares as humorist until he moved to SBT in 1988. Also premiering was Distrito 24h Sunday Editions, lasting until June 1987, which highlighted the news stories of the day and served as Fantastico's preview show in the midday and early evening editions. 1985–89: IVT at 14, Countdown to 19 For IVT, 1985 was its 14th anniversary year, full of new programming and more surprises. That year was one of the best years ever for the channel, for various reasons. One of them was the Festival 19 Anos (19 Years Festival) showcase of previous soap operas aired on the network. Other surprises include the debut of Corujão, its programming-ending block of films for all Portuguese viewers, especially the older citizens, now rejoiced by the end of the country's military rule of 21 years. Since it's the last program before sign-off except for some days of the week, films rated for adults are shown here, followed by the network's sign-off plug, showing the next day's programming. In 1988, Passerelle, one of Portuguese television's best dramas, premiered on IVT, followed by its Tela Quente weekly film block, aired on Mondays. Jornal Nacional and Jornal da Noite got makeovers and hosting changes, the former got its present version of The Fuzz plus a new studio coupled with the return of Sergio Chapelin to the program as co-presenter while Jornal da Noite had a change of anchors with the departure to SIC in 1992 of José Alberto Carvalho and Alberta Marques Fernandes, its then anchors, leaving behind co-anchor Beatriz Martins. All three presenters were replaced by Carlos de Castro and Marina Santos (the latter had already replaced Cordeiro when she moved to Jornal Hoje), becoming their first team-up in an IVT newscast since March that year, when Santos joined Fantástico along with Fausto Silva, becoming one of its co-hosts along with Castro, Tibúrcio and others plus Pedro Rodrigues. Castro soon took over as Jornal Hoje principal anchor (replacing Cordeiro) and joined Jornal Nacional as one of the substitute presenters while Marina stayed with Fantástico until the mid-1990s. They were to be married in 1993. The year ended with hope that next year, the IVT's 19th anniversary year, will be one of the best years that IVT has ever seen, as shown in their years-end campaign video commemorating its 19th year anniversary, in which most of the network's artists, program presenters and newscasters performed its 19th anniversary theme song. 1990–1994: The Countdown to 24 and IVT Wireless Networks 1990 saw the birth of IVT Wireless, GIVT's own cable service in which IVT was a part of. By then, it had only several channels, compared with more than a lot of channels today. Plantão JN, IVT's own breaking news service was relaunched into Plantão da IVT in 1991. By the next year, the UEFA Euro 92 and the 1992 Barcelona Olympics were all covered by IVT's news and sports teams. 1994 would see IVT become the official network for the 1994 FIFA World Cup, and it carried to television viewers all over the nation the journey of the Portuguese national football team. It would be also a great year for its drama and news departments. 1995-1999: Into the 21st century 1995 was the year IVT turned 24. That year, IVT rebranded itself as IVT1. The highlights of the year included the opening of the brand new Central IVT de Produção studios, plus its Festival 24 Anos (24 Years Festival) commemorative series. It was the year that Só Gargalhadas ended a long successful run on the network, and the Plim Plim interval idents were updated by various cartoonists for the anniversary. Another hit among viewers were its advocacy campaign ads on various issues. In 1996, IVT1, after a year of losses, began to rise again as the nation's number one, aided by brand new programs and its coverage of the 1996 Summer Olympic Games in Atlanta, coupled with changes in the newsrooms. IVT1 was the first Portuguese network to have its own news channel, IVT News, which started in 1991. Now based in both Porto and Lisbon, the main headquarters, it not only broadcast replays of IVT1's news programs, but had its own news programs and commentaries. The next year, the network was threathed with top rated programming from RTP1, SIC and TVI, but in 1998 the network recovered its top place thanks to its 1998 FIFA World Cup live coverage and the premiere of the long-running comedy series Contra Informação (based on the British Spitting Image). Holiday programming was boosted by its New Year's Eve premiere of Show da Virada, Rui Rodrigues's creation that is aimed to be Portugal's answer to various New Year television specials worldwide. 1999 would prove to be another trendsetting year for the network with the launch of various new programs in drama. IVT1 has since expanded to become the largest TV Network in Portugal, with over $2 billion dollars in revenue in 1992. It is famous for the telenovelas (soap operas) which, together with the news and football, dominate prime time viewing in Portugal. These are exported to several countries, to both Portuguese-speaking countries and elsewhere, where they are dubbed into local languages, rose to popularity, and make profits to the broadcasting stations. It also began its very own international broadcasting service, IVT International (IVT Internacional), in 1999. It now reaches more countries worldwide, especially the Portuguese-speaking nations outside Portugal, including Brazil itself where the network has its own overseas station. 2000: IVT1 at the beginning of the New Millennium 2000, the 29th anniversary of IVT1, was highlighted by its IVT Ano 29 series honoring the first three decades of IVT1, the launch new dramas, and its UEFA Euro 2000 and 2000 Summer Olympics coverage, and was capped off by the Titanic two-part premiere in December as part of Cinema Especial (for the first time in Portuguese TV), another ratings record breaker. IVT1 also became a pioneer in reality-based programming with the premiere of the successful No Limite (No Limits) program that year. 2001-2003 2001 started well for IVT1. One after another the network did a great job in the drama and comedy programming for the year despite low audience ratings in several programs plus two very successful dramas that were national hits. In the news departments the network covered the events of September 11 to viewers all over the nation, and continued giving important coverage of its aftermath. IVT1 aired the 2002 World Cup as national broadcaster and came out with one of the highest ratings in its World Cup coverage. Among others the network also had aired the exclusive October 12 concert of Sandy & Junior, another great ratings winner for viewers nationwide. 2004-present: loss of interest in telenovelas For IVT1, 2004 was the beginning of the long decline of viewership support for its legenedary telenovelas. The year also saw its UEFA Euro 2004 and 2004 Athens Olympics Coverage as well and debuted Portugal 24h in the afternoon bringing national news stories for satellite viewers. 2005 was the year that changed the network's viewers as it marked its first 40 years with mixed feelings (due to SIC's improving situation several network talents and newscasters left for the network that year). But the year ended in a high note for the network. 2006 started out with the record-breaking live coverage of U2's successful February 20 and 21 São Paulo concerts, another triumph in the audience ratings. Despite several scandals that rocked the network it did a great job covering the 2006 FIFA World Cup and the Presidential elections of that year. It was also a good year for its various programs. The Marktest ratings of Lisbon city shows that IVT1 telenovelas has lost, between 2004 and 2008, 26,2% of viewership, although IVT1 is still the leader network. Availability IVT1 is simulcast in analogue and digital television, in standard definition and 1080i high definition. On December 2, 2007, test simulcasts for 1080i begin in the Lisbon market; Porto, Braga, and Coimbra followed on February, 2008, with other capitals following on the next months. Prior to this, the IVT1 provided 480i standard definition service. IVT1 is broadcast in metropolitan areas through a number of owned-and-operated stations including IVT1 Lisbon, IVT1 Braga, IVT1 Coimbra, and IVT1 Porto. IVT1 programming is also carried into other areas of regional Portugal by 147 locally-branded affiliate television networks owned by third-party companies. The IVT1 covers 98,53% of the territory of Portugal. In March 1, 2013, IVT1 started to broadcast totally on the widescreen 16:9 format in its SD feed. Current programming News *Jornal Nacional *360º *Jornal Hoje *Jornal da Noite *Bom Dia País *Distrito 24h *Bom Dia Distrito *IVT Comunidade (except for Lisbon) *Antena Lisboeta (only for Lisbon) *IVT Rural *IVT Notícia *Plantão da IVT *IVT Repórter *Fantástico *A Opinião de João Paulo Severino *Termómetro Político *O Nosso Tempo *De Caras *Mudar de Vida *Euronews Sports *Desporto IVT *Desporto Espetacular *Primeira Liga de Futebol *Taça de Portugal de Futebol *Taça da Liga de Futebol *SuperTaça Candido de Oliveira *UEFA Champions League *UEFA Europa League *UEFA SuperCup *Formula One *IndyCar Series *MotoGP *IVT Combate (WWE and UFC) *FIFA World Cup *FIFA Confederations Cup *UEFA European Championship *The Olympic Games Comedy *Relotel *Politicamente Incorreto *Lar de Idosas *Entroikados *ContraPoder *Hotel 5 Estrelas *Vamos à Bola ou Quê? *Saturday Night Live *AntiCrise *Crackóvia *A Mãe do Sr. Ministro *Zé Carlos (Gato Fedorento) *Clássicos da IVT: Os Imparáveis (1996) International Series *El Chavo de Ocho (Chaves) *El Chapulín Colorado (Chapolin) *Chespirito (Clube do Chaves) *The Simpsons (Os Simpsons) *Futurama *Family Guy *American Dad! *The Cleveland Show *South Park *Beavis and Butt-Head (Beavis e Butt-Head) *Archer *According to Jim (O Mundo de Jim) *Rules of Engagement (Regras do Jogo) *Anger Management (Terapia de Choque) *Doctor Who *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Lei & Ordem: Unidade Especial) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (CSI: Crime Sob Investigação) *Supernatural (Sobrenatural) *Criminal Minds (Mentes Criminosas) *Fraiser *Are We There Yet? (Família Instantânea) *Everybody Loves Raymond (Todos Gostam do Raymond) *Hot in Cleveland (Póquer de Rainhas) *Once Upon a Time (Era uma Vez) *'Til Death (Até que a Morte nos Separe) *Power Rangers *1000 Ways to Die (1000 Formas de Morrer) Entertainment *Vídeo Show *Cuidado com a Língua! *Pedro (Portuguese version of Conan) *TMZ na TV (Portuguese version of TMZ on TV) *Compromissos Comerciais (Portuguese version of Commercial Breakdown) *Viagem ao Centro da Minha Terra Movies *Tela Quente *Sessão da Tarde *Festival de Férias *Corujão *Sessão de Sábado *Intercine *Temperatura Máxima *Domingo Maior *Sessão de Gala Music *IVT #1 Educational *Telecurso *IVT Cidadania Soap operas *Corrupção *Vale a Pena Ver de Novo: Lusitana Paixão (2002) Kids *Bom Dia e Companhia *Carrossel Animado *Sábado Animado *Domingo Animado Game shows *O Preço Certo (Portuguese version of The Price is Right) Reality Shows *Shark Tank: O Lago dos Tubarões (Portuguese version of Shark Tank) *A Voz de Portugal (Portuguese version of The Voice) *Wipeout Portugal (Portuguese version of Wipeout) *Kitchen Nightmares: Pesadelos na Cozinha (Portuguese version of Kitchen Nightmares) *Hipertensão (Portuguese version of Fear Factor) Slogans *1971: No ar, mais um campeão de audiência no seu Canal 3! *1971/75: O que é bom está na IVT. *1976: IVT, 5 anos de comemoração. *1976/80: Vem aí mais um campeão de audiência. *1980/84: Agora, mais um campeão de audiência! *1982/83: Essa gente que você não vê, faz a televisão que você vê. *1983/84: Via Satélite, você, a sua cidade, todo o país, o tempo todo ligado na IVT. *1983: Somos a IVT, assista-nos agora! *1984: Entre no ar, no pique da IVT. *1985: O veículo de comunicação número 1 do país. *1985/86: O que pinta de novo, pinta no ecrã da IVT. *1986/87: Vem que tem, na IVT tem. *1987/88: Pega essa onda, essa onda pega. *1987/89: Quem Procura Acha Aqui! *1989: 89, a IVT pega pra valer. *1990: Vem que é bom! *1991/97: IVT e você, tudo a ver. *1992: IVT e você, toda a hora, tudo a ver. *1992/93: Aqui tem! *1993: A IVT vira e mexe, mexe com você. *1993/94: Se liga na IVT. *1995: Fique ligado na IVT. *1996: Esse mundo é uma bola. *1996: Esse mundo é todo seu. *1996: O mundo online. *1996/97: A IVT bola o que rola. *1997/1998: Quem tem IVT, tem tudo. *1998: Um caso de amor com você. *1998: Um caso de amor com Portugal. *1998/99: Tá Todo mundo de olho na IVT. *1998/99: IVT, a cara de Portugal! *1999/2000: Uma nova emoção a cada dia. *2000: Emoção à vista. *2001: IVT 2001, no coração de Portugal. *2001/11: A gente se vê por aqui. *2002-04: IVT, na nossa frente só você. *2006/08: Só se vê na IVT. *2011: Você vê na IVT. *2011/July 2012: Isto é TV, isto é IVT! *July 2012-present: A melhor televisão, só na 1! *2013-present: Portugal sempre ligado. Category:Rede IVT de Televisão Category:Portugal Category:Fictional television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1971